


Daedric Blood

by XxDjjeff11xX



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Farkas ain't in the companions no more, I changed Farkas's name to Mannimarco, M/M, Vampire Farkas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDjjeff11xX/pseuds/XxDjjeff11xX
Summary: Farkas also known as Mannimarco has been believing all his life that he was a mortal unknowing of what happened to his parents, while taking a break from the companions he finds out everything. His life was a lie, he was a Daedric Prince.





	1. Hiding

It’s been around five years since I left the companions to find out who I truly was and I found out. It’s disturbing. I don’t really want to think about it. But hey what can I do. I’m who I am and that’s final. I prefer it this way. I even have a lover for fucks sake. If he gets jealous who cares, mother and father doesn’t so neither do I!  
~Mannimarco/Farkas

“Vilkas we found his armour it was burnt and covered in his blood. I’m sorry but he’s gone.” Aela explained shaking her head in disbelief.  
“You all know Farkas. He has always found a different way. He might be alive. We didn’t find a body.” Vilkas pleaded. He had hope I was alive, he usually has hope in me.  
“Someone is on the rocks!” I heard one of the whelps yell. Crap! Someone saw me!  
“Who are you?!” I heard Kodlak yell his sword drawn and so was the others.  
“Good to see your still alive old man.” I replied I don’t know if he heard me though. Since I became what I was born as, daedric, my voice and I found out my true name. My true name is Mannimarco and I’m the son of Molag Bal and Mannimarco. My voice is very soft and quiet but when I’m angry it’s the opposite it’s the same for my mother.  
“Who are you?” I heard Skjor repeat.  
“My name is Mannimarco,” I replied. “It always has been, I picked the name Farkas because it sounded like Vil’s name.”  
“Mannimarco?” Vilkas asked.  
“Yes… Brother?” I asked.  
“Brother?!” “You’re Farkas?!” Alea asked/yelled.  
“Yep. That’s me. I have a new name though.” I replied in a monotone voice.  
“How? Your amour was there. Wait your wearing different armour now?” Skjor replied.  
“Some of the daedric armour from coldharbour...” The random guy stated. I just realised he was there. He’s cute.  
“Oh, you’re still here Brynjolf.” Vilkas stated quite coldly.  
“I only came here to give you a task I need completed. Nothing more.” Brynjolf growled.  
“What’s the task?” I ask.  
“Someone killed. That’s all.” He replied calmly  
“I can do that.” I reply quickly. I looked away quickly “You’re in the thieves’ guild in Riften aren’t you? I have worked with them in the past few years.” I tilt my head confused  
“Yeah I am… Wait you’re the one who called himself Manni aren’t you?” Brynjolf glared.  
“Yeah that’s me. Who do you want killed?” I ask calmly, I was glancing around the place. Not much has changed. The dull walls, the wretched training sacks and damaged wooded chairs and tables.  
“A guy also in Riften. Sniff, a beggar who threatens people so he gets more money.” He replies coolly. Then he starts to walk off instead of staying still I follow him,  
“Alright… By the way Brynjolf I was wondering if you were ok.” I asked quietly. I worry about him too much.  
“I’m fine… Just my guild is having a rough patch.” He replied sadly. “Don’t worry about me, dear.”  
“Like hell, I’m not gonna worry about you!” I crossed my arms across my chest showing I was annoyed. “Your line of work is more dangerous than mine…” I mumble quietly. He sighed softly,  
“Love, I know you worry but I think I’ve got this. It’s part of my work after all.” Brynjolf replied softly while he grabbed my arm.  
“Bryn no matter what you do I will always be worried. Definitely when you go to the companions for help. What where you doing there anyways?” I ask calmly while looking at his face. He seemed to be nervous…  
“Mercer… Tried to kill me...” He admitted after a few seconds. My eyes grew wide with shock, Mercer was one of the few in the thieves’ guild I trusted and he did that?!  
“You have to be joking… Mercer seemed to actually be decent…” I whispered softly, I was shaking.  
“Sadly… I am not joking… He has robbed the guild of all its gold and turns out he has also been spending it on women to warm his bed for years…” Brynjolf sighed heavily, “It feels weird to be letting myself tell ya, lad. I didn’t want to worry you more than I already have… You know I don’t like making you worried…” He admitted in defeat.  
“Bryn… You should have told me sooner… I would’ve helped you out. I know how to be a thief too… I was one for a while before I became a companion…” I mumbled, I haven’t told him much about my past before. I really don’t like talking about it…  
“You were a thief before becoming a companion?” He asked softly.  
“Yeah, me and my brother stole food from the market place… They let us away with it because we were so young and frail… They knew we couldn’t survive out there, they were also the ones who called on the companions for help looking after us… Sadly I wasn’t there when they took my brother. Turns out they even asked around to see where I was, during that time I was out hunting for some food…I didn’t know where he was for ten years, I was alone during all of that time… I became known as the lone wolf and I still am known to that to this day. I was violent back then, some thought I was more violent than the werewolves, it was true though. I was more violent than the wolves…” I cried softly thinking back to my days before the companions. They were filled with death and destruction…  
“Don’t cry love. You were upset and alone back then, your different now.” Brynjolf whispered in a soothing tone.  
“I’m still the same Bryn, I haven’t changed… I’m still the lone wolf, I always will be.” I cried again my body shaking even worse now.  
“Mannimarco, you’re still the man I love. Are you happy with how you are now? Closer to your family even though they are daedric?” Bryn said nuzzling my hair.  
“Yeah, I guess I am. Even though I found out that my uncle hates me.” I sighed, laughing quietly.  
“I don’t mean to damper the mood but, how did the companions find you?” He mumbled.  
“They tracked me down using the murders I did to figure out where I was using as a base. They found one of my camps in which I had only just left a few hours previous. They found me a few days after that when I took refuge in a cave from a storm, they grabbed me and put a gag in my mouth. That’s when I saw Vilkas again, he didn’t recognize me at first but that was expectable. I looked like I belonged to the wolves. Rugged is the right word I think? He called me a freak and a monster, I was pretty rude back then so I said ‘It runs in our blood brother.’ It freaked him out, that’s when he realised who I was. He almost cried, Aela gave him a weird look until he explained I was his lost brother. Everyone looked at me shocked and a few said ‘How can a monster like him be the brother of a hero like Vilkas?’ It was annoying as fuck but I dealt with it by breaking out the binds and spat out the gag and threw one of them against the wall effectively proving a point and showing I was still a threat. Even though I killed him from the impact.” I sighed heavily. “I don’t regret what I did but I’m treated differently because of it. They all walk on eggshells around me. Being careful of what they say and everything. The only person who treated me like a human was Aela in the end. She may seem a bit rude at first but she soon can be one of the most caring people you know.” I giggled a bit at the memory of her. She was so nice to me, she understood I was a daedric prince and didn’t judge me for it.  
“She seems to be a nice person. I misjudged her, I thought she was a cruel, nasty person.” He sighed heavily “If she helped you, I’ll trust her.” He smirked while looking at the sky. We went and hid in a cave and talked for a while until we heard someone shout, “Farkas!”  
“Who is that?” Brynjolf yelled while he stood up with his sword out. I glanced at where the yell came from and saw a couple of people on horses wearing armour of some sort. They looked like Vilkas and Aela. “I think its Vilkas and Aela. I’m not sure though…” I reply. We could see silhouettes of people in the distance still they seemed to be approaching us. “Who’s there?” Brynjolf yelled in fury, his deadric side was coming out. His deadric side showed that he was the son of Nocturnal and Sithis, a monster most would say I simply say it’s a beauty. Maybe that’s just my omega side’s opinion but who knows.  
“We’re not here to harm you.” Its Vilkas, it’s pretty clear that it is now.  
“How can we trust you, companion?” Brynjolf spat. I whimpered softly from both of the alphas, there were too many for my body to handle at the moment.  
“Manni, go hide in the back of the cave.” Brynjolf whispered. I quickly ran to the back of the cave, I glanced around and there was a portal leading to somewhere.  
When I looked inside it looked like it lead to coldharbour. Should I enter it? My home is there after all. Mother and Father don’t leave portals open for no reason after all. After I entered said portal my eyes grew wide, I could see Molag fight with Hircine. “Don’t you dare harm MY son you stupid wolf!” Molag growled his body tense.  
“Awww, why can’t I bring him back to my pack so he can be with his brother Vilkas?” Hircine chuckled. His k9 teeth showing.  
“Actually you overgrown mutt, I don’t want to go with you or join your wretched pack. Also I have already met my brother and I hate him. He’s a whiny piece of meat. Anyways he ain’t my brother, he’s my step-brother.” I state while walking up to my mother and standing beside him.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID BLOODSUCKER?!” Hircine screamed.  
“You heard what I said.” I replied my smirk obvious. “You’re the one who took me from here.” I glanced at my father to see him shocked but not long later growling at Hircine.  
“Manni how did you even get here?” Molag asked his gaze not leaving Hircine, “You left a portal open.” I reply softly.  
“I might of accidently opened one at some point.” He mumbled under his breath. He glanced at his mate curiously, the elf rolled his eyes at him then walked off. Good to know he hasn’t changed, even though I didn’t expect him too. If my dad got permission he would have killed Hircine for his behaviour towards his mate. “Son, please come here!” He growled. Protective like always. I sighed but slowly walked towards the library, why does Hircine have to fight with my mother constantly!? It’s not funny, for any of us. It has caused a war between werewolves and vampires which has caused my brother not to trust me as much, even though I don’t care about him it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea.

Alea was a different story though, she accepted me when I said that I was a vampire. I would trust her with my life and I would do the same for her, it means a lot to me that Bryn accepted her. She saved my life in more ways than one, the others finding out about me and letting me drink from her if my thirst gets bad and a lot more. I felt myself sigh at the memory she couldn’t get here. I was shaken from my thoughts when my father clicked his fingers in front of me. “Son, you’re zoning out again. Are you ok sweetie?” He asked concerned about me constantly zoning out. “Huh? Sorry…” I paused for a second should I tell him? “Tell me what?” My father asked me through our bond, I squealed at the sudden noise. “It’s nothing.” I mumbled I can’t tell him about Bryn! “Who’s this ‘Bryn’?” He growled at me. “A friend.” I stated calmly, he could tell I was lying. “You’re lying to me, Farkas.” He growled even more, wait should I tell him? He won’t be happy but... 

Mannimarco’s Pov  
☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠  
Who is this ‘Bryn’ my son was talking about? His mate? Isn’t that Nocturnal and Sithis’ son? “Is this ‘Bryn’ you keep thinking about called Brynjolf by any chance? Also is he your mate?” I questioned calmly I glanced at the door to which I could hear Hircine yell abuse at MY MATE. I growled lowly at the thought of it, if I could he would be dead. I growled again, I’m doing that a lot lately. My mind wondered for a while before my son answered “Y-yes.” He sounded scared, I can tell my though. I nodded my head then teleported to where my friends were. I needed to be away from there before I killed someone. Before I another thought entered in my head someone pulled me into a crushing hug. “Marco! It’s good to see you!” Sai yelled, “Oh… Ok…” I responded awkwardly I’m still getting used to the whole ‘friend’ thing! I watched him run inside to get the others, while I was waiting I walked over to the ravine and sat underneath of the bit that stuck out. I could still see the house from over here. After about 30 minutes of waiting Abnur walked out looking tired and irritated, the first thing he said was “Sai why did you have to wake us up at 4 am!” Oops, it said in coldharbour it was 12pm. The others walked out not long later, “Mannimarco is here!” Sai yelled in glee sadly the smile disappeared when he looked at me a bit more thorough and sensing my uneasy aura. “What is wrong my friend?” He asked, I didn’t want to respond so I curled myself into a ball, crying softly. He tried to comfort me but it didn’t work.

Sai Sahan’s Pov  
☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠  
I could tell he was upset about something but… Wait did he just start crying. Oh dear... “Why is he crying?!” Varen asked in shock. Mannimarco has NEVER cried, what happened? I felt like a failure to him, I promised him that I would help him no matter what. But now he’s crying and I don’t know what to do. “Manni, why are you crying?” I ask softly, I know when an elf gets upset their hearing increases greatly. His ears twitched and he mumbled “Why d-do you need t-to know?” I wanted to say because I care about you but I had a feeling this has something to do with Hircine. The guy who has called war on his mate. Molag is one of the most important people to him, other than us. Seeing him like this hurt. “Manni calm down!” Lyris called out to her friend she looked shocked when Manni whimpered and flinched. “Snow lily, please don’t yell when he is like this. His ears are sensitive.” I tried to explain without telling anything he didn’t want the others to know. She looked shocked at the news, “I didn’t know that! How would I know?!” She yelled in which Manni got up and bolted off, I followed after him. He sure knows how to be fast, I’m about a 20 meters behind him. I pushed myself as fast as I could and caught up to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He screeched in response at my action and he tried to scratch my arm so I would let him go. “I want to help, Mannimarco.” He froze at my words, the silence was painful. “Why? I hurt you…” He mumbled, I almost cried at his words. “You’re my friend.” I sighed he is in pain from something. I will KILL Hircine for this, he doesn’t know how to leave someone alone does he? ‘‘Sai?’’ Huh? Molag? ‘‘Yeah Sai? I’m here.’’ Why though? ‘’Manni is acting weird. He’s been running away from me a lot…’’ He sounds sad. Is he crying? “Yes I’m crying. It hurts to know you’re lover runs away from you…” I sigh glancing at Mannimarco. “Manni, Molag just contacted me. He’s upset because you’re running away from him.” I explain to the elf. He looked down.

 

Mannimarco’s Pov  
☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠◉☠  
I sighed at the thought, I have been an ignorant mate to him. He has been trying to stop the war but he can’t do it alone. I sighed for what felt like the tenth time this hour, I have failed my mate AGAIN… Why is he wanting to still be with me? I looked back at Sai, the others weren’t far behind him. “Sai! Is everything alright?” Thank fuck that he let go of my arm, I looked down at the ground I can’t let them see me… I walked over to a cave I found last time I was here. I sat down on one of the rocks and wiped my tears. I watched as Sai explained my outburst to the others. He looked over at me to see I was sitting still. I can’t go back there, I can’t harm Hircine! Molag wouldn’t forgive me if I did… I sighed, the others are walking over, I can hear them. “Manni is Molag really fighting Hircine?” Varen asked sitting on a rock beside me. I nodded, I couldn’t trust my voice. It’s really shaken at the moment. I listened to them gasp “Hircine… He has been fighting Molag… Everyday… For at least a… year now. He won’t stop… Not until Molag becomes… submissive to him…” I explained softly I ain’t saying that again… It hurts… So much… “Can’t you just fight Hircine?” Lyris exclaimed, I shook my head. “I may be Molag’s alpha but I can’t. Not until Molag goes through a heat. Our bond is too weak.” I explain, I flinched when I heard a portal open near me a few voices could be heard as well, “Mora, we need to move Molag out of the way. Hircine is searching for him.” Sheogorath hissed, move Molag out of the way? I got up and bolted towards the two daedric princes. They looked up at me, they mumbled some words in the daedric tongue. “What are you doing here Mannimarco?” Hermaeus Mora ask, I could see Molag, he’s bleeding really badly. “Mannimarco!” Sai yelled running up to us but stopping, he could tell something is wrong. “Molag is going into heat AND Hircine badly injured him!” Mora squeaked, Oh no… Molag is going to be in heat, I have to take him to our secret house.


End file.
